


the sky and us

by LynxusNaturae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, I’m probably breaking some kind of canon, M/M, Sea salt ice cream cameo, Takes place around Birth By Sleep, They’re like? 16-ish?, i don’t think I know what the canon is anymore tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxusNaturae/pseuds/LynxusNaturae
Summary: A time when nothing mattered but the sky and each other. It was simpler back then.





	the sky and us

They were out past curfew again, but Isa insisted that his parents would be fine with them staying out a little longer. Summer meant that the days were long and bright, so daylight was hardly a concern. As for Lea’s Dad, well, he probably hadn’t even noticed the boy was out in the first place.

They’d been on a ‘date’ - Isa hated the formality of the word, so using it was a taboo around the blue-haired boy - to the ice cream stall a few blocks down, and now sat twiddling the empty sticks on a bench in Radiant Garden’s town square. The area had been recently redecorated; the bench still carried a faint paint smell, and the flowers in the borders sat pristine and perfect as far as Lea could see. Isa was curled slightly inward on his shoulder, looking directly skywards. He always pointed out the first star he could see, and the first evidence of the moon’s return. 

Ever since they met, Isa had been in love with the night. Lea still chased the sun.

Isa gave him a light prod - right on cue - and pointed over his boyfriend’s spiky mane of scarlet. “There it is.”

There it was indeed; a ghostly moon shape began to creep through the hazy pink sky, faint but visible amongst the clouds. Lea let out a short chuckle, rolling his eyes.

“I swear you love that damn space rock more than me.” Lea joked, shifting himself so that Isa could get a better view.

“That’s not true.” Isa stated blankly, but he didn’t take his eyes off the sky behind him. It was like the moon was talking to him in a language Lea couldn’t dream to understand. Then, he mumbled, sounding somewhat embarrassed, “I love you to the moon and back.”

Warmth blossomed inside Lea’s chest, and he flashed the other boy a cheesy grin. “Aww, really? Well, I love you to the sun and back, so beat that.”

“Oh, you’re making affection a competition now?” Isa raised his eyebrows, his usual sarcasm returning.

“All is fair in love and war, my dearest.” Lea smirked, earning himself a weak punch in the arm as Isa pushed himself away. “C’mon, Isa - I’m just joking around!” he insisted, doing grabby hands in the other boy’s direction.

Isa huffed, turning back to the ever-more glowing moon. They sat in silence after that, watching the stars emerge from hiding and the light be swallowed by darkness. The soft clunk of a street light struggling to keep alight ticked away in the back of Lea’s mind.

“... I suppose I love you to Kingdom Hearts and back, then. Is that good enough for you?”

Lea snorted. “First you flatter me with stars, then fairytales.” The young boy laughed, finally winning back Isa’s attention. “But I’ll always love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the title in 15 seconds don’t think about it too much hnggg
> 
> I wrote this in?? November last year?? as part of a larger project which I dropped after KHIII came out and brutally destroyed my headcanons. I’m in the process of salvaging what I can from it so the work doesn’t go completely to waste.
> 
> What can I say,, I would honestly give my life for these two to be happy aaa


End file.
